1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit packages. In particular, the present invention relates to integrated circuit packages with high electrical and thermal performances.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a plastic package, such as that described in the Copending Application, a heat sink or heat spreader coated with a layer of aluminum oxide for electrical isolation can be provided for heat dissipation. However, while such a package provides good thermal performance, imperfection in the aluminum oxide layer leads to high yield loss.
Further, in integrated circuit packages, the semiconductor die is typically attached to a die-attach pad, which may be formed integrally with the lead frame. The semiconductor die can be attached using an adhesive based on a B-stage polyimide resin. However, polyimide resins have weak bonding strength to metals and absorbs moisture. In addition, such an adhesive requires a curing step at an elevated temperature over an extended period of time.